


Blinking Game

by rikamias



Series: Sing Me Your Story [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikamias/pseuds/rikamias
Summary: "I wanna lock eyes with you and have a staring contest." - Blinking Game by Kim JonghyunJonghyun is indirectly having a staring contest with Key. Whoever blinks first loses.





	Blinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on SHINee Jonghyun's song "Blinking Game" from his latest album "The Collection: Story Op.2". It's part of the series/project "Sing Me Your Story" I came up with about two months ago. I hope you will enjoy this short story and do subscribe and leave a comment behind.

I stood in the middle of the crowd, not knowing how to process or register each and every single word those people told me. I sighed and turned my head once they disappeared, finding another prey which shall fall victim to their talks. I took a swig from my drink and proceeded walking when I suddenly caught sight of the most beautiful human being. It didn't take long until I found myself completely mesmerized. Those diligent yet graceful movements, that fair skin which can't be compared to any other, the disheveled hair which shows the stress, and those expressions the person made whenever something didn't go the way they wanted to. I pursed my lips, thinking if I should make an attempt to approach the human being when they turned their head, our gazes meeting each other. I stood there frozen until the individual turned their back at me and continued directing the other workers around. A frown formed upon my lips and I took charge when I saw a co-worker came up, whispering something into the ear and both disappeared into the kitchen.

Due to my annoyance towards the other guests who tried to pester me with their tiresome stories, I followed the two of them, only to step into the kitchen. The next moment I knew, I was ignored. Ignored by the whole kitchen crew. Not that it bothered me anyway because my purpose to come here was to find that person. I sighed and looked around, trying to dodge each and every single crew member or waiter which came my way when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. Without thinking twice, I abruptly turned my head, ready to scold whoever was trying to get in my way when a familiar pair of eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry sir, but have you lost your way?"

I stood still as I kept my eyes locked with his, irritating the man.

"Sir, if you're looking for the bathroom you will have to go out and turn left where the stairs are. The one here is unfortunately for employees only."

For some reason did I lose the ability to talk. I wanted to open up my lips and tell him the reason why I came here, but nothing came out; not even the slightest sound.

The man furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes in annoyance, ending up with grabbing my arm and leading me out of the kitchen. I kept my eyes on his back with my mouth slightly gaped, trying to remember every single feature I caught a glimpse of, however, the only body part I could remember were his eyes, driven with passion no matter how tiring his job was.

"What's your name?" I finally managed to ask once he let go of my arm. He raised a brow with a questioning expression before answering nonchalantly "Kibum. Kim Kibum."

"Kim Kibum..."

Kibum heaved a sigh and placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze with his head lowered.

"Listen, I have a job to finish here until all of these guests are gone; so, whatever your business here is, just give me a call whenever you need me or any other staff member. It would be unfortunate if a guest can't find their way to the toilet again even though it's written in big fat letters on that golden plate."

I nodded slowly, absorbing each and every word he said, but without trying to get into mind what he meant with it. The male then lifted his head with a satisfied smile and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you for understanding. Now, if you excuse me please, I still have to fix something."

Once more did he turn his back at me and disappeared into the crowd with the same guy who approached him earlier. I stood there, head completely blank; the only question running through my mind, how I never encountered someone as bewitching as him.


End file.
